Together Forever
by Tomato-Vampire-Countess
Summary: Rather dedicated to Unices. Ino's the final member of Team 10, the single mother of Chouji's child, but she longs to be with her lover, Chouko's father, and her squadmates. Angsty poem/extremely short story. ChoIno, ShikaTema, AsuKure. Suicide
1. Try 1

**Alright, I read a LOT of angsty poems earlier, so I just had to write this. I'd say it's a K, but it does have several mentions of death, and a suicide. It might be horribly written, but gimme a break, poems really don't seem to be what I'm good at...But, just read it. And it's sorta for Unices, since there will be mentions of ChoIno and ShikaTema, plus AsuKure, though I dunno if you like that pairing... Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO.**

**Dedicated to Unices**

Always Forever Team 10

By Tomato-Vampire-Countess

Ino's POV

I stared at the picture in front of me,

That's who we used to be,

Now it's only me...

Only me...

I looked alone and sad,

But inside I was mad,

Why did Tsunade-sama send Sensei?

Why didn't she see,

That we needed him?

That Kurenai needed him?

The next to go was Chouji,

I will never see,

Why he had to go...

The only one I could ever love, left to,

Heaven, to be with Asuma-sensei,

Leaving me alone,

With his child in my womb,

My house was a tomb,

Until she was born,

Chouko, I'm sorry, but my heart was worn,

But I'll still love you...

Shikamaru didn't deserve to die,

Especially not there, why,

In front of his two children,

There in the rain,

Where I lost my final teammate,

My best friend, my squadmate...

I'm the last, the final one,

The final member of Team 10, all alone,

Maybe this idea is too rash,

Too harsh...

Good-bye, everyone,

Now I won't be the last one, all alone,

I'll be with them,

I'll be with HIM,

Chouji-kun, my one and only love...

End Ino's POV

(And the rhymes stop here as well.)

She walked slowly towards their graves, holding a small scroll, and a kunai, she smiled sadly, "We'll be together, Chouji-kun, forever..." She placed the scroll on Asuma's grave, which was behind the two graves, (A/N: Here, lemme make it easier:

C S

A

The final space inbetween Chouji and Shikamaru actually being reserved for Ino.), then, standing above Chouji's grave, brought the kunai up, the sliced quickly across her neck. She heard a yell, from Sakura, she guessed. Yep, there she was, Uchiha Sakura, mother of eight. She was with Sasuke, from the pounding footsteps, "Ino, Ino, why? What about your daughter?" The pink haired woman asked, and Ino managed to smile, "B-Because Team 10 needs to be together, f-forever...A-And for Chouji-kun..." Blue eyes glazed over, but a smile was on Ino's face.

The Funeral, Two Days Later:

Nara Temari, her two children, Shikari and Shikaji, Uchiha Sasuke, his wife, Sakura, and youngest daughter, Inoko, Yuuhi Kurenai, her thirteen year old son, Asuma, and Chouko, Ino's twelve year old daughter, all stood at her grave, which read:

Yamanaka Ino

1982-2008

Loved daughter, friend, squadmate and mother,

'Each and every kunoichi is a flower, either bloomed or blooming.'

Kurenai looked to Asuma's grave, which read

Sarutobi Asuma

1970-1995 (1)

Loved son, sensei, friend, squadmate, and lover(2)

'One last smoke'

Kurenai was about to cry, but she heard sniffling, she turned, it was Ino's rust haired daughter, with dark royal blue eyes, she was about to comfort her when she saw her son move to do the job, the dark haired male pulling the brunette in close, making her sob even harder.

Temari's eyes were on the grave of her lover,

Nara Shikamaru

Loved father, lover, friend, squadmate and son,

'Troublesome'

Temari almost laughed, but didn't, as she looked to the graves, "Team 10, you are together now, forever." She glanced up, and swore, along with Chouko, Asuma, Kurenai and her twin children, that Team 10 was there. _"Troublesome...Good-bye, Tema-chan, Shikari, Shikaji..."_

_"Seeya in Heaven, Forehead! Love you, Chouko." _

_"Good-bye..."_

_"I miss you, Kurenai-chan, good-bye..." _

Chouko swallowed, and whispered, "Love you more, Mommy..."

The End

**'Ello! If you survived my horrible poem and graves, I congratulate you. Well, Unices, this is my 2nd BLEEPing try at an oneshot for you, so...**

**Tomato-Vampire-Countess (Sheesh, I didn't realize it'd be such a MOUTHFUL! -.-')**


	2. Rewrite

**Alright, I read a LOT of angsty poems earlier, so I just had to write this. I'd say it's a K, but it does have several mentions of death, and a suicide. It might be horribly written, but gimme a break, poems really don't seem to be what I'm good at...But, just read it. And it's sorta for Unices, since there will be mentions of ChoIno and ShikaTema, plus AsuKure, though I dunno if you like that pairing... Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO.**

**Dedicated to Unices**

Always Forever Team 10

By Tomato-Vampire-Countess

Ino's POV

I stared at the picture in front of me,

That's who we used to be,

Now it's only me...

Only me...

I looked alone and sad,

But inside I was mad,

Why did Tsunade-sama send Sensei?

Why didn't she see,

That we needed him?

That Kurenai needed him?

The next to go was Chouji,

I will never see,

Why he had to go...

The only one I could ever love, left to,

Heaven, to be with Asuma-sensei,

Leaving me alone,

With his child in my womb,

My house was a tomb,

Until she was born,

Chouko, I'm sorry, but my heart was worn,

But I'll still love you...

Shikamaru didn't deserve to die,

Especially not there, why,

In front of his two children,

There in the rain,

Where I lost my final teammate,

My best friend, my squadmate...

I'm the last, the final one,

The final member of Team 10, all alone,

Maybe this idea is too rash,

Too harsh...

Good-bye, everyone,

Now I won't be the last one, all alone,

I'll be with them,

I'll be with HIM,

Chouji-kun, my one and only love...

End Ino's POV

(And the rhymes stop here as well.)

She moved off her bed, her daughter, Chouko, was at the academy, almost to the end of her next to last year. The platinum blonde looked at the pictures lined up on her shelf, and a small, sad smile grew on her face, then she walked down her stairs, with shelves lining the left side, the right being open, with just a railing, when she reached the bottom stair, and looked at the shelf there, it held her shinobi kit, and hitai-ate, since she had retired not long after giving birth to her child. From the kunai holder, she pulled one, nice and sharpened, she spent a long time sharpening them when Chouko was away.

Her blue eyes were dull as she wrote a note on a scroll, then she walked out of her house, closing the door quietly behind her. She didn't lock it, knowing Chouko would think something was up if the door was unlocked, and the first place her only child would look would be the graves of Team 10.

She walked slowly towards their graves, and when came upon them, she smiled sadly, "We'll be together, Chouji-kun, forever..." She placed the scroll on Asuma's grave, which was behind the two graves, (A/N: Here, lemme make it easier:

C S

A

The final space inbetween Chouji and Shikamaru actually being reserved for Ino.), then, standing above Chouji's grave, brought the kunai up, the sliced quickly across her neck. She heard a yell, from Sakura, she guessed. Yep, there she was, Uchiha Sakura, mother of eight. She was with Sasuke, from the pounding footsteps, "Ino, Ino, why? What about your daughter?" The pink haired woman asked, and Ino managed to smile, "B-Because Team 10 needs to be together, f-forever...A-And for Chouji-kun..." Blue eyes glazed over, but a smile was on Ino's face.

Two Years Later:

Nara Temari, her two children, Shikari and Shikaji, Uchiha Sasuke, his wife, Sakura, and youngest daughter, Inoko, Yuuhi Kurenai, her thirteen year old son, Asuma, and Chouko all stood at her grave, which read:

Yamanaka Ino

1982-2008

Loved daughter, friend, squadmate and mother,

'Each and every kunoichi is a flower, either bloomed or blooming.'

Kurenai looked to Asuma's grave, which read

Sarutobi Asuma

1970-1995 (1)

Loved son, sensei, friend, squadmate, and lover(2)

'One last smoke'

Kurenai was about to cry, but she heard sniffling, she turned, it was Ino's rust haired daughter, with dark royal blue eyes, she was about to comfort her when she saw her son move to do the job, the dark haired male pulling the brunette in close, making her sob even harder.

Chouko turned to the grave of a father she had never met,

Akimichi Chouji

1982-1996 (3)

Loving friend, son, squadmate and lover (4)

'You two are my true friends, always.' (5)

Temari's eyes were on the grave of her lover,

Nara Shikamaru

Loved father, lover, friend, squadmate and son,

'Troublesome'

Temari almost laughed, but didn't, as she looked to the graves, "Team 10, you are together now, forever." She glanced up, and swore, along with Chouko, Asuma, Kurenai and her twin children, that Team 10 was there. _"Troublesome...Good-bye, Tema-chan, Shikari, Shikaji..."_

_"Seeya in Heaven! Love you, Chouko." _

_"Good-bye..."_

_"I miss you, Kurenai-chan, good-bye..." _

Chouko swallowed, and whispered, "Love you more, Mommy..."

The End

**'Ello! If you survived my horrible poem and graves, I congratulate you. Well, Unices, this is my 2nd BLEEPing try at an oneshot for you, so...**

**(1) I don't know his age, so I made a very random guess, 25 about right?**

**(2) Kurenai requested that be added when they were drawing up his grave**

**(3) Oh, crud, I killed Chouji, the year I was born!**

**(4) Requested by Ino**

**(5) All my quotes are horrible, forgive me, please.**

**This a rewrite of the first version, the 1st was VERY messed up, I made Asuma jr. and Chouko two years older than they should've been, and I made Inoko when there wasn't enough time for her to be born, and Chouji's grave wasn't shown...-.-' Oh, yea, it was too rushed. Let's see how this flies.**

**Tomato-Vampire-Countess (Sheesh, I didn't realize it'd be such a MOUTHFUL! -.-')**


End file.
